Nymphomaniac Fantasia
by Koimatsu-Chan
Summary: Rip off this lace that keeps me imprisoned; But beware the enchantment, for my eroticism is your oblivion. - Rido/Juuri - Rated M for Lemons. Review please!


**Nymphomaniac Fantasia**

_Koimatsu-Chan_

_Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri_

_Nymphomaniac Fantasia © Nightwish_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note—**Hello to everyone! How should I start this introduction? Well, the title of the story is interesting, ne? But, honestly, I can say I got this title from a song by Nightwish… If you look it up on DarkLyrics, you'd be amazed at the lyrics… But they are a good band! I love them to death~ :D Anyway, this is going to be another Rido/Juuri one-shot that came out of my rump… Bwahaha~ XD _–shot- _Yeaah… Uhm, but like I said, if you look up the lyrics, their very easy to decipher the hidden meaning… o/o – Anywho, Let's get this story on the road!

_Review, Review, Review!_

~Koimatsu-Chan

* * *

Like every meeting we've had, Juuri would come to the door and greet me with a sweet, warming smile (one she always gave Haruka whenever he came home) and then gestured for me to follow her inside; I follow her because I want to and because I love her dearly—in more ways then one.

_(Welcome home, darling! Did you miss me? Wish to dwell in dear love?)_

She is my precious little sister and I will protect her with my life till the end of time if that should be the case; I knew Haruka all to well—hell, I grew up with the kid—and if I didn't know any better, he gets jealous and angry when things that belonged to him are touched much more then they have to be.

You see, Juuri is like our precious jewel—something to protect and cradle within the palms of our hands, to make sure she didn't break when dropped. In a way, she was just like a tender heart, which must be treated delicately to ensure it will remain safe.

"What are you thinking about, Onii-sama?" Juuri inquired softly as she tugged on my arm, her body pressed against my side. Chuckling, I reached a hand over to ruffle her hair playfully and responded, a small smile still on my face, "Nothing, my sweet Juuri. Nothing. Now, what was it you wanted to show me so badly?" Juuri's eyes lit up with recognition as she let go of him and gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom, her sweet scent leading the way.

_(The scent of a woman was not mine.)_

Ah, Juuri's sweet and delightful scent of Roses and Summer Lilacs; a scent that I know all to well… and one I certainly enjoy quite a bit. "Onii-sama, your distracted! Come on!" Juuri called as she opened the door to her room; I willingly followed, knowing I couldn't resist her sweet temptation any longer.

I _had_ to have her.

* * *

_(Touch my milk-like skin. Feel the ocean. Lick my deepest and Hear the starry choir… Rip off this lace that keeps me imprisoned; but beware the enchantment for my eroticism is your oblivion. "Old love lies deep", You said to me. "Deeper shall be the wound between your legs."…)_

"Nn… Onii-sama… That was my favorite pair!" Juuri whined as I used my claw to undo her breasts, which were bound by the aggravating lace that they were trapped in. Once freed, her round and soft mounds of flesh bounced slightly and made me harder then I already was.

Damn it.

I tilted her head up and leant my head down to meet her already passion-swollen lips for another soul-stealing kiss, which she didn't hesitate to return as her hands wandered down my naked torso to the tops of my pants and I shivered as her fingers played with the hem of them. I tilted our heads, one of my hands reaching to bury itself in her long tousles of hair—to cradle the back, my other hand cradling her lower back as I kissed her deeper, causing her to press more against my body and let out a quivering moan into the kiss.

Oh, How that sounded wonderful when _I _am the one causing her to sound like _that_.

Her hands continued to wander down my body, her dainty fingers working to undo my pants so I could finally be sheathed inside her tight, moist heat that welcomed me every time; once she finally got them undone, she pulled back from the kiss to pull down my pants—and undergarment—down a lot quicker and shoved me back until I was on the large bed and she was on top of me in no time, her lips suckling at my neck as I nearly ripped her panties from her body and tossed them elsewhere.

When she was completely naked as the day she was born, she wasted absolutely no time as she impaled herself on my already hard cock; I let out a groan as I was encased by my lover's tight and wet heat, like I was a sword in a sheath. Without any further delay, we began our erratic movements; she shifted her hips up and down at a fast pace while I, on occasion, would thrust my hips up to meet her own as our tongues tangled.

Juuri pulled back from suckling my neck as she continued to ride me long, hard and rough; I didn't care if she drained my energy or my lifeblood, I'd give anything for her to be happy—and if it meant my life, then so be it. We continued our passionate love making for quite some time and we didn't bother to notice how day shifted into night, we were just lost in each other and she had come too many times to count, which wasn't a bad thing though.

And I never came in her; that was one thing we agreed too—as much as I wanted too—I promised I wouldn't impregnate her, just satisfy her needs for sex and blood when Haruka wasn't home.

I was perfectly fine with that; after all, I am her toy to use and abuse as much as she wants because I love her to damn much to care about my own feelings and that only meant one thing… It only meant I was doing my job; when we finished, Juuri was fast asleep and I showered off, prepping myself to leave. As I had just dressed Juuri, I heard the door open and them close; Haruka must be home with Kaname.

A smirk touched my lips as I kissed hers and whispered, petting her hair once, "Sleep well, my sweet Juuri." And I quickly departed, not wanting to get caught by my brother and 'nephew', per say.

* * *

**End Notes—**Well? What do you think? Pretty cool, right? Yeah, this is what I think Juuri does whenever Haruka and Kaname go out; she calls on big brother to entertain and satisfy her wants and her needs. Hell, I wouldn't mind if he came to my house to do that to me! **–Smirks, licking lips—** Anyway, if you liked it… Please review! I do love those quite a bit… Ehehe.

If you want more Rido/Juuri one-shots, give me themes for my story 'What Would've Happened If…'! I need those so I can fuel my imagination a bit more… If you give me a theme and I like it, I'll give you a treat of a story along with me writing a one-shot of YOUR choice! But, there is a catch, it MUST be a pairing from Vampire Knight and yes, you CAN include your OC in there, but I'll need a proper description of them before I write anything.

Those are the ONLY rules I'll give for this little challenge. You must follow them otherwise no story for you! (Bwahaha, I'm kidding. I'll write stories for everyone and anyone who asks for them… NICELY). This story is dedicated to those Rido/Juuri lovers out there and ALSO dedicated to ApoctalypticDisaster to get her butt movin' on my story! – Don't worry, I still love you though, Disaster-chan!

_Lots of Love, Koimatsu-Chan (: _


End file.
